


过敏

by Goodbunny



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbunny/pseuds/Goodbunny
Summary: “发热、红疹、心跳过快”
Relationships: 羿宥未尽
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	过敏

“又过敏了，再来一颗就可以凑齐七龙珠了。”

配图是洁白的手臂，光线有点暗，但仍能清楚的看到散布其上的几颗红疹和一道道的挠痕。

是两分钟前发布的朋友圈，发布者来自隔壁，嘉羿卧在床上换了个舒服的姿势，似乎是有点无聊，把那图点开一遍又一遍的放大直至模糊，顺着胳膊脑补那个人的整个身体。

旁边床的夏瀚宇睡熟了，发出轻微鼾声，有淡淡的烟草味溢散在空气里。

嘉羿想认真做一件事的时候，轻微的不和谐因素都能把他打扰，他有些不爽，提高了些音量喊“夏瀚宇！梦着什么了收着点快把我呛死了！”

他说得夸张，但夏瀚宇睡得更死。他撇撇嘴接着去想，却恼火的发现自己无法给脑海中的人提供一个合适的神态，那个人穿着黑白条衫系着红领巾插腰站在那里时可爱得有点傻，高高瘦瘦站在队伍的最边缘放空时又显得和所有人格格不入，最重要的是，他们并不怎么熟悉，更深层次的，大概是有点气场不合。

而最近自己种种的反常行为，例如被那个人忽视后难以抑制的失落和现在变态似的保存图片又一遍遍的放大观察，嘉羿将其全部归结为无聊和好奇。

或者是男人间的暗自较量。

队里没有omega，连看起来最柔弱的胡春杨和管栎也是beta，这其实很好，避免了擦枪走火之类的很多问题。嘉羿喜欢女孩子，柔软又可爱的女孩子，就像alpha喜欢omega，天经地义，本性使然。退一万步来讲，就算不喜欢女生，他的对象也应该是胡春杨这样的人，而那个叫陈宥维的，绝不会在自己的选择范围内。

嘉羿抱着红毛衣接着想，他的信息素是朗姆酒，陈宥维的信息素是红酒，这非常巧，由此看来——脸颊摩擦在毛衣线痒痒的，就像是过敏——是不是应该去看看陈宥维？

这是陈宥维第二次发关于过敏的朋友圈了。

夏瀚宇依然睡得很熟，连嘉羿并不轻柔的关门声也没有听到，嘉羿摇了摇头。

“没救的alpha。”

随即敲响了另一个alpha的房门。

“在吗？睡了吗？”他清了清嗓子，刚想透过猫眼看又反应过来外面看不到里面。

“陈宥维？”

“管栎？”

房间内悄无声息。

“大概是都睡了吧…”

出师不利，颇感尴尬，嘉羿摸了摸鼻子，庆幸着还好没被人看到，眼角余光却瞥到走廊尽头半掩着的房门。

走廊内有感应灯，此时灯光充足，并没有什么恐怖气氛，强迫症使他走近想把门关上，动作却在手搭在门把上的时候一滞。

一种味道，很难以形容，老师教我们无色无味的液体是水，化学课本上印着H2O无色无味，可嘉羿从小就发现，水是有味道的，乡下奶奶家门口生了锈的水龙头里流出来的水、在河里游泳里进入嘴巴里的水、冰箱里冷藏了一夜再打开的矿泉水，味道都不相同。

而这个房间内的味道，像是下过雨的花园，像乘到碗里的冰块，却又带着一丝甜，但又不全是，夹杂着一丝微妙的气息，引诱着来者。

他吞了吞唾沫，又向前走了一步，半个身子探进去，也不怎么怕黑了，大脑里只想着探个究竟。

潮湿，扑面而来的潮湿感，现在明明是夏日干燥炎热的夜晚，甚至房屋外的蝉鸣都不曾停过，可这个房间似乎是与外界隔绝了，潮湿的感觉仿佛已液态化，嘉羿坠入无穷无尽的水中，但这水又温暖的，婴儿？婴儿在羊水中又是什么感觉？

“谁…谁在哪儿…”

嘉羿被吓了个冷不丁，擦冷汗的时候他发现自己突然气喘吁吁，身体在发烫，他仍然没有感觉出来什么东西，他脑子里甚至想的还是房间里面这蠢蛋反应怎么这么慢。

走廊的灯灭了，人的视力在黑暗中总是格外迟钝，他盯着声音传来的方向看了好久，才发现那是陈宥维。

嘉羿突然感到懊恼，自己竟然连陈宥维的声音都听不出。

可陈宥维怎么会跑到这个房间？梦游吗？练习吗？一个人想心事吗？陈宥维缩在墙角，他太瘦了，这样子根本看不出是一个一米八七的大男人，他显得那么小，那么瘦弱，甚至身子都在发抖。

而随着陈宥维的颤抖，空气中潮湿的气息几何式的放大，嘉羿甚至有些轻微的窒息，他感觉到不对劲，又口干舌燥，像是有什么在皮肤下跳动，他蹲下来，握住陈宥维的手腕。

“你怎么了？”

手腕又湿又凉，像是从冰箱里取出的水果沁出了水，陈宥维抬起头看他，眼睛被被过长的刘海遮住。

“过敏……都扔了……抑制剂没有了……”

“香水也没有了……”

“很痒……别握那里……我好难受……”

记忆中陈宥维从来没说过我好难受之类的话，也几乎不在任何人面前抱怨什么，其实陈宥维并不冷漠，也很好相处，可他们并不亲密，不管是作为朋友还是作为队友。他能感受到陈宥维难以被人发现的漫不经心和倦怠，他曾想过如果成为至交陈宥维会是非常有趣的朋友，但他也没有尝试过走进这个人的心里。

大家都很累，每天都很累，有空闲的时间想这些不如睡一觉。

嘉羿的脑袋里仿佛一团乱麻，他攥着陈宥维的手腕不动，他的手无意识的抚摸着突起的红疹，当他再想组织语言说些什么的时候。

“嘉羿，我难受……”

陈宥维靠近他，瘦削的下巴搭在他的肩上，有一点疼，嘉羿感到对方刘海上的汗水滴落在自己的脸上，同时他闻到了再熟悉不过的朗姆酒味。

过敏，香水，抑制剂。嘉羿的大脑飞速转动，继而指向一个事实。

“你是……omega？”

嘉羿想起电视情节，主人公发现案件真相后，脑子里总走马灯般闪过以往的种种线索和异常，然后一切有了前因后果，大功告成。可这不是探案，他也不是足智多谋的主人公，或许他迟钝，或许他之前并不上心并不在意，他只有震惊，还有紧张，他和一个正在发情的omega共处一室。

朗姆酒的味道和水的味道掺合着，没有被冲淡反而被放大，就像是产生了剧烈的化学反应。陈宥维没有回答，环抱住他，身体抖得更厉害，发出让感到羞耻的声音，仿佛十分痛苦，却又甘之如饴的接受着。

嘉羿听到猛烈的心跳声，过敏会导致心跳过快吗？他不知道。他嗅到陈宥维领口好闻的香水味，他曾对男生喷香水嗤之以鼻，可他现在却把脸贴在那里，他感到快乐。

他很喜欢。

嘉羿安抚着陈宥维，就像对他八岁那年捡来的小奶猫一样耐心又温柔，他揉揉陈宥维的头发，才发现男孩子的头发原来可以柔软成这个样子。

“乖，我来帮你……很快就不难受了。”

嘉羿很少哄人，他交往过很多个或漂亮或可爱的女孩子，女孩子总有些小脾气，需要男朋友来哄一哄，可他仍然不太擅长，他抚摸起陈宥维的耳垂，柔软又滚烫。

陈宥维抬起头，他没有表情的时候脸显得有些倔强，怯生生又不信任人的样子，嘉羿这才发现陈宥维的脸上也红了一片，刚才明明还没有的，陈宥维到底对什么过敏？

被人盯住眼睛的感觉很奇怪，嘉羿感觉陈宥维快哭了，他很慌张，好像做错事了的小孩，急着掩盖罪行，于是俯上前去，吻上了陈宥维的眼睛。

并没有尝到眼泪咸涩的味道，他庆幸又失望，往下，再往下，到达柔软的嘴唇。

陈宥维的嘴唇很可爱，精致小巧得像女孩子。嘉羿和那些女生接吻时，总能尝到糖果的香甜味，但此时，他耳边是啜泣声，吻到的嘴唇上也只有汗水的味道，可他却格外小心，甚至到了珍视的地步了，他一下下的轻啄着，内心是从未涌现过的甜蜜欢喜。

“不讨厌吧？”

他甚至没敢问喜欢吗，他太紧张了，他感受到自己的味道和陈宥维的味道在不断交织。

陈宥维嗯了一声，鼻音很重，继而又靠近了他，眼睛红红，牙齿咬着嘴唇，似乎表示还想接吻。

怎么会这么粘人?

怎么会这么可爱。

嘉羿感到自己着了迷，他好像掉进了潘多拉的魔盒，里面是深不见底的浓重欲望，他像从没开过荤的小男孩，动作一点都不熟练的脱下陈宥维的裤子又脱下自己的，他此刻还保持着一丝理智尽量动作轻柔，可当陈宥维又发出那种声音，他的整个身体又被潮湿包裹，他撕开陈宥维的上衣，他感到自己也过敏了，浑身发热心跳过速，过敏会传染吗那就传染好了，他抚摸起陈宥维的那里，又挤进第一根手指，立刻有水渗出来，温暖又滑腻。

他抱住陈宥维，男孩子的身体并不柔软，可他喜欢得不得了，他啃咬着陈宥维的锁骨，并不怎么留情的，那红色痕迹就像过敏后留下的疤痕，陈宥维光裸的后背触到冰冷的地板，开始不安的扭动。然而嘉羿扶起性器，进入了他。

他连续撞击了几下，粘腻暧昧的水声，空气里的味道爆发了，完全融合在一起，陈宥维难以忍耐的发出呻吟声，又立刻被自己过分淫荡的声音吓得立马捂住嘴，迁怒般的望向他，仿佛在忍受欺凌。

嘉羿笑了笑又吻住陈宥维，抚摸着他的背，陈宥维的肩胛骨清瘦单薄，突起得厉害，仿佛下一秒会长出翅膀，又让人心疼。

“好甜…天使……你是天使吗？嗯？宝贝？”

陈宥维感到羞耻，他想侧过身，然而嘴唇被嘉羿吻到发麻。

他湿透了。

嘉羿又换了个姿势将他摁在墙上，揉他，捏他，像很多恶俗的黄色小说那样写一般“狠狠的操他。”每一下狠狠直顶到生殖腔口，他仿佛融化掉了，他有无穷无尽的水涌出来。

在后穴感到一阵热流的时候，他开始眩晕，他倚在嘉羿的身上，听见那人的喘息。

嘉羿听到陈宥维被他操晕前的最后一句话，软软糯糯，可怜巴巴。

“我会怀孕吗？”

嘉羿亲了亲陈宥维汗湿的脸。

我只知道你害得我也过敏了。


End file.
